<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven types of weapon by Whitesinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515123">Seven types of weapon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitesinger/pseuds/Whitesinger'>Whitesinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitesinger/pseuds/Whitesinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each member of iKON has his own "weapon".<br/>Kim Hanbin's weapon is independency.<br/>Kim Jinhwan's weapon is empathy.<br/>Kim Jiwon's weapon is faith.<br/>Song Yunhyeong's weapon is optimism.<br/>Koo Junhoe's weapon is stubborness.<br/>Kim Donghyuk's weapon is energy.<br/>Jung Chanwoo's weapon is deception.<br/>But one day all of their weapons become worthless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven types of weapon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for WTF iKON 2020 team, translated to english from russian. Original text – https://ficbook.net/readfic/9164081</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>#1. Kim Hanbin's weapon is independency.</b>
</p><p>Since his very birthday he owns enough confidence and power to build his own life path no matter what. When he is 13y.o and the company recruits him as a raper, he immediately learns how to make songs and put his own – one and only – meaning in it. When he meet and starts training with other five guys and when they all are thrown into survival show – with unweavering determination he walks forward to his goal to debut all together (and anything else is unacceptable).</p><p>None of them had any doubts who to put in charge of the team. There wasn't even voting.</p><p>Kim Hanbin is born to be a leader.</p><p>He teaches the rest to be unique and himself masters any skills he can so he won't depend on anyone in this industry, so his team can show what they can do.</p><p>And oh how much they can do.</p><p>And fearless Hanbin stares in the director's eyes, listening his scolding that the team of their rival company performed the dance better than they did.</p><p>"Their team was flying on stage, and you can't do it" Yang Hyunsuk says with a disappointment.</p><p>"We will crawl, sir" answers Hanbin with a heat in his voice.</p><p>And no one in the room doubts his words.</p><p>Hanbin's weapon is independency. And incredible, endless amount of bravery.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#2. Kim Jinhwan's weapon is empathy.</b>
</p><p>Seven boys who in a very young age dive into the hard music work, left schools and families to pursue their dream are really desperate for affectionate hugs and supportive words.</p><p>Jinhwan (who is the youngest in his own family that's left far away on Jeju) suddenly realizes that he is the eldest in their group and that he now has to take care of a whole bunch of insecure teenagers. Unlucky days, broken voices, strained feet, lack of sleep and hunger – it's surprising how many things can be healed by encouraging pats on someone's back in practice room and comforting cuddles in the middle of the night while another member is sobbing into his shoulder, not being able to bear with stress and separation from family.</p><p>They come into his bedroom for sincere talks and warm hugs, and it's already becomes a habit. Jinhwan understands everyone, cries with everyone, shares all the witty thoughts that he only can have in his 20s something.</p><p>Jinhwan's heart is too big for him, so he is the one who worries the most.</p><p>But he is also the one whose love is big enough to share with each one of them.</p><p>
  <b>#3. Kim Jiwon's weapon is faith.</b>
</p><p>Bobby (well, you can just simply call him Jiwon) proudly wears on his body tattoos that he shares with his father and brother. As if the winding ink letters bind their bond even stronger, even more real that nothing will be able to break it. Never.</p><p>"Fear Only God Hate Only Sins", that saying in circle is stamped between his shoulder blades, and when people ask Jiwon what does it mean, he simply shrugs. It's already obvious and he doesn't need any cryptic works or misterious symbols like other members have, all he has is <i>faith</i>.</p><p>The faith in himself and his family, the belief that with clear intentions his soul can reach any goal he sets.</p><p>"Worry About Nothing Pray About Everything", these words on his ankles shows the clarity of his mind. In their life they've lost more times than they've won but they never gave up. Not when they were team B, not when they became iKON, and Jiwon hopes they won't ever give up. Before every concert they all hold each other's hands to say a quick prayer – and that also somewhat became on of their habits. <i>We hope everything be good. We hope no one gets hurt. Let us and our fans enjoy this evening and feel only happiness. Please let us overcome any trials on our flower path with unweavering hearts, Lord.</i></p><p>Jiwon has faith. Faith in his strengths and in his brothers.</p><p>That's all he needs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#4. Song Yunhyeong's weapon is optimism.</b>
</p><p>His smile doesn't falter even when they are way more tired than hungry. All of them are exhausted from endless practices and evaluations, from long months of concert tours outside of Korea and rehearsing in any corner they can find, and when Yunhyeong sees how his friends faces grow darker one after another, that's when he tried even harder, with all the energy he has left.</p><p>Crack a dumb pun and being the only one who laughs at it. Perform a silly dance and challenge Jinhwan to an improvise dance battle. Let himself be a target of a whole cascade of bratty but favourite younger brothers' jokes.</p><p>Once Hanbin said in front of everyone that the true leader is Yunhyeong. He is the core of their team, the sun that everyone gravitates to. He is the glue that bonds the group together.</p><p>Yunhyeong is sincere when he says that it's because of the guys that he is a singer, because he wanted to stay with them and walk with them along the life. He doesn't know why every time he says that there's a big lump in his throat but that's true.</p><p>Everyone is laughing but their understanding smiles shows that they, too, are very happy to have such a funny and oldschool but hardworking and positive hyung in their group.</p><p>And Yunhyeong, well, doesn't need anything else. He doesn't need popularity, doesn't need fame and money, really. He only wants to be with guys, all of them and together with them.</p><p>That's why he always has the reason to smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#5. Koo Junhoe's weapon is stubborness.</b>
</p><p>He is the "Koo-My-Way". Of course, the tall scrawny teenager who was eager to ask the three original trainees (who already got used to the hard practice life) way too many questions and like a stick that tried to fit the circle hole he learnt manners from Jinhwan, Junhoe grew up to be a handsome vocalist with a loud voice who didn't ask anything anymore but immediately loved to demonstrate his powers and talent with the widest smile on the planet.</p><p>There is no place for a naive romantics in such a cruel showbusiness industry but Junhoe is stubborn and won't let it tear even a little piece out of him. He is just the way he is: the awkward introverted boy with the gloomy appearance; the bold guy with a loud laugh; the crazy fanboy of Michael Jackson, Bob Marley and Conor McGregor; the sportsman with wide shoulders who mastered jiujitsu, nunchakis and 175kg weights. If you don't want to see him as he is – well, you aren't getting anything else, just deal with it.</p><p>Whiskey and poems help Junhoe wander through the thorny path of life. And his stubborness conquers one goal after another:</p><p>– do 400 push-ups</p><p>– write 200 poems</p><p>– learn to play guitar and write songs<br/>
– get good reviews from Hanbin, go on a trip with Jinhwan and maybe even overcome being awkward with Jiwon hyung.</p><p>In one moment the scale plate of his carefree behaviour can be outweighed by the plate of his fragile and emotional soul. The others are already used to feel that moment in the dorm when unbearable noise and endless guitar sounds change to lyric notes, rustle of the pages and a quiet tuck of the glass put on the table.</p><p>The poet with restless soul lives his days and nights as if each one is the last one.</p><p>
  <b>#6. Kim Donghyuk's weapon is energy.</b>
</p><p>If Yunhyeong smiles all the time, even when it's physically impossible, then Donghyuk lives by other rule: good mood makes him shine brighter than a light bulb in 1000 watt but the bad mood turns him into the thunderstorm or even a hurricane.</p><p>The lack of self-confidence Donghyuk completely overpowers with the skill of human communication (it would be much easier if all of them were extraverts but Donghyuk is unfortunately the only one). He fills with himself any room and any person – not invading like Junhoe but attracting them with his charms since the very first minute.</p><p>There is a wide gamma of emotions in his voice, from sincere amazement and metal anger to contagious laugh and sweet compliments. Donghyuk is a hyperactive explosion that kicks through the roof from just one can of vitamin drink, he's a spectrum from minus million to plus infinity, he is a walking ticking bomb (and everyone in the group agrees with it). Donghyuk is a spark that can warm you or burn you down. They all joke with him but never really trigger – because they know, they saw that these stars in his eyes can explode and leave behind a black hole that swallows everything inside.</p><p>But Donghyuk doesn't let anyone get caught up in it: he loves spending his energy on dancing, motivating other members, loving his fans, his pug Obang and niece Raoni. He loves people and they love him. Does he even need anything else?</p><p>And if Bobby's crooked bunny smile suddenly disappears, Junhoe has his eyes stubbornly wet and Jinhwan sighs again, being down with another seasonal depression – well, Donghyuk is always there with his laugh, tender jab in the ribs, a hug and infinite amount of life energy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#7. Jung Chanwoo's weapon is deception.</b>
</p><p>Among the ridiculous amount of emotionally compromised boys who are rushing towards their goals, Chanwoo is the one who prefers to stay silent and think beforehand. He is the one who joined the group last and doubted himself for a long time – does he belong in their team full of such chaotic, desperate and not cutting themselves any slack guys.</p><p>But as time went by Chanwoo understands where is his place in this precisely crafted mechanism of their team. He sees when he needs to secretly ask their oldest to request for a break for exhausted members, he sees when independent and almighty Bobby fighting alone protecting their reputation so much that he stumbles in the dorms one night, drunk and craving for congratulations, and Chanwoo is waiting in the middle of the empty living room to give him flowers and a letter "you did well". Chanwoo knows when bags under their leader's eyes are too dark and his nerves are way too strained, so he doesn't feel hurt from sharp scolding but rather buys banana milk (and sometimes chocolate icecream) on his way to the studio.</p><p>Chanwoo is a dark horse. The watcher who makes a move for the benefit of the group. He is also a driving force, and they can't do without him.</p><p>It's hard to wait for the comeback but Chanwoo knows that there are other ways. He isn't afraid to show himself, to test the patience of the higher ups and sometimes he gets what he wants, be it youtube channel, some show or an ad deal that leads them to America. He plays with fire because he knows he can tame it.</p><p>Chanwoo can get away with anything, he can turn the situation in his favour and he is exactly the person needed to cool off the hot heads of the rest of the guys.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#8. But all of this doesn't matter.</b>
</p><p>All their weapons are worthless when suddenly their group is crushed with a scandal right at the peak of their career (and maybe even earlier), when in the matter of days before another comeback they are being ripped of their leader, locked in their dorms, forced to keep silence and choke with their own tears.</p><p>Donghyuk explodes, as expected, they're barely able to catch him in time to not throw himself at the ceo that looks at them with the cold snake look. He doesn't care about the rules, punishment and a dozen other people in the room – no one dares to turn the people he cherish into a cheap coin for a change.</p><p>But korean showbusiness is rather merciless industry and it dares to. It traps them into a spider web of contracts, responsibilities and orders – and they can't do anything else but weakly twitch in its sticky ropes.</p><p>Jinhwan isn't able to hold back neither the anger nor bitterness, not even fear of the reamining <i>six of them</i>, and it doesn't get easier when they talk deep in the night. He squeezes Hanbin – it's so scary to think about and he still doesn't really believe it – in a goodbye hug and only steps back when he realises he held him a bit too painfully.</p><p>He fails to take care of the big crushing wave of a dead silence that falls onto their group, and all the cut off jokes when Yunhyeong realises that the person the joke was aimed at isn't here in the room and probably never will be anymore, and awkwardly shuts himself.</p><p>The upper floor is empty because no one has the confidence to look at the closed door and Chanwoo thinks of more reasons and silly childish tantrums to force Yunhyeong to come with him into the lower floor where it's a little bit warmer and more alive.</p><p>After a couple of months there's another gloomy tattoo carved around Jiwon's neck – the thorn necklace, and for a week he thinks that physical pain is quite a good substance for an emotional pain and he's even willing to swap those forever, but all that's happening to them – is a trial for all of them, and God doesn't have easy paths.</p><p>Junhoe has his own path but it's quite an obvious and well-known one: manager shakes his head but gives up and brings one more bottle of whiskey and wine for Donghyuk into his room, and three of them together with Jinhwan (and sometimes with Jiwon) sit on the floor and talk deep about life. They try to talk about something else, sometimes meaningless and eimple, and Junhoe stubbornly searches for a hope in his thoughts but all he can think of is <i>about him, about them</i>, about <i>is this really the end.</i> What will happen to them?</p><p>What will happen to Hanbin who is left alone against the whole country?</p><p>When he left, he was smiling – the same smile that he had when he said once "we will win and become Winner", "we definitely will get a comeback, we just have to work hard", "we'll come back to Korea soon, just hold on a little bit more", "I'm not tired, somebody's got to write the songs". Only now it's "We'll see each other".</p><p>He walked away into the unknown, building his own path and hoping it won't lead into the dead end.</p><p>Hanbin's weapon is independency.</p><p>And incredible, endless amount of bravery is what's left with the six guys that were separated with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>